


a bouquet of wishes

by off-road (joyfully)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist Changgu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfully/pseuds/off-road
Summary: Hyunggu's wishes are answered in the form of Changgu's delicate bouquets.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	a bouquet of wishes

It was a cool, gloomy Thursday afternoon when Changgu first met Hyunggu. Gray clouds looming above the city threatened rain at any moment, which slowed the number of customers Changgu had that day. With the forecast’s promise of rain, Changgu had no choice but to idly wait out the hours in hopes that someone would arrive. 

Hyunggu made his arrival with the first droplet of rain that touched down. In his haste, he’d forgotten to take an umbrella with him, which he’d come to regret later. With his luck, he was sure the rain would last for hours on end before the sky decided to clear. In any case, he would have to brave the rain for a brief moment, which risked a cold that Hyunggu couldn’t care less about. 

The shift in temperature chilled his bones, causing him to shiver. It was unlucky that he was sensitive to colder conditions, having only worn a slim jacket that didn’t necessarily provide the material to capture body heat. 

The friendly sound of the bell chime caught Changgu’s attention from the back room. The room was sheltered away from the counter view, where Changgu had spent the last hour or so filtering through apps on his phone.

“Hello?” Hyunggu called, not sure if his voice had reached the ears of another. Save for him, the room was clear of people, with only potted plants and wrapped flowers decorating the place. 

“Hello! I’m coming, give me just a moment!” A reply came from the back room. It startled Hyunggu slightly, his voice having actually been heard. His eyes gazed at a man, that appeared slightly older than he, who emerged from the back room, behind a curtain that separated the room from public view. In polite manner, Hyunggu bowed as he approached the counter.

“How may I help you?” The florist had a brilliant smile, one that outshined the sun. On this gloomy day, it was especially what Hyunggu needed. 

The smile of the florist enacted one of his own, as he returned the gesture in full. His posture was slightly awkward as he spoke, not sure just what to say. “I would like to buy some flowers.” It was as though he stated the obvious, for the statement was followed by a red hue that faintly tinted his cheeks. In his shameful state, he tried looking at the different plants in the room, trying to seem occupied.

The florist’s smile never faded. “That’s what this place is for. Is there a certain thing that interests you?” His gaze was directed across the number of plants in the room, which varied from small potted plants tucked in the front window to assorted flowers that were wrapped on shelves.

Hyunggu hummed thoughtfully at the suggestion, allowing his gaze to fall on the flowers presented neatly on shelves. “I don’t have an exact idea, but, what would you recommend for someone who’s not having the best day?”

The man at the counter clicked his tongue softly. “Ah, I understand. Perhaps these will work.” He made his way to one of the shelves on which stood a few different containers of tulips. The man hummed for a moment as he picked an assortment of tulips, with varying colors of yellow, pink, and orange. “I recommend these,” the man stated, gentle digits filtering over the yellow tulips. “Yellow, like the sun, they compliment someone like sunshine. As a combination, they encourage the prettier things in life. Will these work?” 

The mere suggestion caused Hyunggu’s eyes to widen. Each flower stood proudly on its own and together they blended into a vibrant wheel of color. “They’re perfect. I’ll take them.” With a simple request, his wish was granted. 

Confirmation of the selection made the florist smile. With delicate hands, he went back to the counter, gently setting the flowers atop. He made his way to the back room to grab the materials necessary and quickly returned.

As the man began to trim the stems, Hyunggu fumbled around in his pockets, attempting to dig out his wallet. When he came up empty, there was an immediate frown that formed.

“Wait, please hold on,” Hyunggu politely asked of the cashier. Fear began to build, his fingers attempting to fiddle with the threads of his pockets, using them as a mere distraction. Part of him held back, not wanting to choke out the words needed.

“I don’t have my wallet on me.” Shame defined his words as he spoke, head tilted down in embarrassment. His chest felt a weight pressed down on it, crushing the words he needed to speak. “Please, just forget my order. I am _so_ sorry for wasting your time. I’ll come back another day.” The guilt kept his head bowed, unable to look the man in the eye.

The situation was familiar to Changgu. Some customers simply wasted his time on the premise of having fun, while it did nothing but boil Changgu’s blood. It became hard to trust people who looked as though they made empty promises. Although, for some reason, the weight of the boy’s words amounted only to sincerity. There was a look, a feeling, maybe, that this boy was sincere.

In this situation, Changgu felt confusion. While he should have felt annoyed, he instead felt pity. The cause was unknown, maybe being the lack of human interaction, or the cloudy gray ombre that dampened his mood; he wasn’t sure. Just once, he would allow himself to sway and bend his rule of customer policy. 

His hands paused in their preparation. “It’s okay. I don’t do this often (or at all), but this is on the house for today. Keep it. Make this a happy gift for that person.” His reply was met with question, as the young man perked up immediately, eyes full of confusion. An unknown feeling tugged in his chest as he smiled to reassure the boy. It was more than reassurement; it was the pure want to smile that he did so. 

“Don’t worry about paying me back.” His voice melted Hyunggu’s heart. It showed no faults, as did his smile, only full of genuine sincerity. His mood was completely lifted, his heart leaping for joy. 

“Oh my god, really? Thank you, thank you so much!” His voice nearly gave way as tears threatened to push through. He bowed once more to utter his sincere thanks to the florist. “This means so much to me, really,” his voice had dialed down to a low mumble, feeling embarrassed to admit such a thing.

“No problem. Come again next time, okay?” His smile never lost his brilliance, the sight of it would be etched into Hyunggu’s mind for days to come. 

In return, it was Hyunggu’s turn to smile. “Absolutely! Thank you again!” A laugh broke its way out as Hyunggu’s heart raced with joy. The florist resumed the preparation of the bouquet until it was finished, wrapped beautifully. The colors marvelously danced with one another, pressed together in a beautiful bloom. The bouquet was passed onto Hyunggu, who received it with gratitude once more. 

As Hyunggu left the store, his smile refused to tear itself from his lips. The bouquet was clutched delicately by his hands, protected neatly as he raced to the nearest bus stop. Luckily, only a light drizzle covered Hyunggu as he boarded the bus. On the way home, Hyunggu couldn’t take his eyes off the generous gift he’d received. His fingers softly brushed at the petals, afraid that he would damage them.

_Next time._ The words echoed like a mantra in his mind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Afternoon drifted into evening as the sun descended into the moonlit horizon. Few customers filtered in and out since the young boy departed earlier that day. As Changgu prepared to close the store for the night, he continued to think about his encounter with the stranger.

Changgu wasn’t a rule bender; he didn’t alter rules to satisfy a party. His rules were created as lenient measures, something that was fair between merchant and client. Although it wasn't an absolute stretch to say he leaned in favor of the client today. 

A weird feeling sat in his heart ever since the customer departed. Since he had insisted on a _next time_ , maybe he would come to discover just what it was that tugged at his heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Four days passed since Changgu had first met the boy. It was Monday, the start of a new week that promised new beginnings. For Changgu, all it meant was more labor, as he dragged himself out of bed that morning to prepare for the day. Thankfully, he didn’t have to trek far since he lived right above the shop.

That following weekend was a distraction to Changgu. Constant thoughts of the boy popped in and out of his thoughts. Eventually, as Monday approached, he had to shake off those thoughts, instead thinking about what orders he needed to make. A hefty list compiled in his head that morning as he wearily brushed his teeth. (Changgu was a man who only thought when it was necessary.) With his mind filled with non-Hyunggu thoughts, Changgu raced through the morning, placing orders for different supplies and materials. 

It was three in the afternoon when Hyunggu arrived. The familiar chime of the doorbell cleared Changgu’s thoughts as he stood face to face with the boy once again. Instead of being adorned in a slim raincoat, he wore a beige sweater that covered a white top, topped off with a cute beret. Changgu felt his mouth water at the aesthetic sight. He had just finished a transaction with a client, who politely bowed to both men as they left. Now, it was just the two of them.

A customer-approved smile was Changgu’s first reaction, doing his best to avoid an awkward situation. “Hello! It’s nice to see you again.” The nervous thump of his heart confused him in that moment.

Since that day, the generosity and kindness of the florist left a weight on Hyunggu’s heart that wouldn’t leave. In their second meeting, he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“Nice to see you too.” A tender smile replaced the fear he swallowed. “This time, I came prepared.” He slipped out his wallet in a quick wave, earning a grin from the man at the counter. “What’s your recommendation for today?”

It was a delight to Changgu, to see the young man so bright and peppy. In an answer to the question, he pretended to be in deep thought, humming softly. He clicked his tongue as he answered with a beaming smile.

“Well, let’s see. Unless you’re interested in raising a plant of your own,” his eyes narrowed, “I can put something together a little something for you. It’s your choice.”

The words stuck in Hyunggu’s throat. “I don’t know if I could raise a plant,” he whined softly. “Maybe next time.” The details to his rejection could write themselves later. 

In simple response, the florist nodded. “That’s alright, just let me know at another time if you’re interested. By the way,” he hadn’t meant to intervene so sharply, “not to be nosy or anything, but I hope that bouquet I gave you last time worked out well.”

Hyunggu, in his silence, took a moment to register the thought. He blinked before perking up, eyes twinkling with realization. “Yes! They did. It worked like a charm.” A smile curled at his lips at he continued. “The person who received them was very happy, which made me happy too.”

Changgu was happy to hear the good news. It made him grin. “I’m glad to hear that. That makes me the happiest, since it’s almost like my wish came true! My wish to see my client smile.” Overwhelming sunshine emanated from the man. Hyunggu felt his knees weaken at the sight.

“I guess I’ll be counting on your help in the future, Mr. Florist.” It was sincere, but you could hear the soft tease in his voice.

In return, Changgu simply laughed. “No, you can just call me Changgu. For such an honor, I request that I know your name as well.” His voice rose in dramatic flair.

“Hyunggu. Call me Hyunggu.” He breathed the words out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, hyung?” He returned playfully.

“I would assume so.” Changgu liked to crack jokes. “You look like you’re a university kid, so full of life, unlike this old man here.” 

Hyunggu laughed, falling into conversation so easily. “No, you don’t look old at all! You look the same age as me, if anything.” 

An endearing smile formed on his features, almost unwavering. “Aw, I appreciate that, Hyunggu-ah. I almost feel young again.” Still persistent in his jokes, nonetheless.

“Oh come on! You heard what I said!” It felt safe to laugh, laugh at every little thing the florist said. In that moment, he felt bliss, pure bliss.

For the first time, Changgu felt himself pulled so easily into a conversation, laughing along with the boy. He would consider this the first time he’d felt so happy in the company of a customer.

  
  
  
  
  
  


If Changgu were to rate his overall relationship with his clients on a scale of 1 to 10, he’d probably say 6. He followed the basic formalities, being polite when necessary. Rarely did he go out of his way to befriend a person. Of course, there were frequents, those who came time and time again. Most of them were regulars Changgu had recognized throughout the years, dating back to the time when his parents ran the place. Even in the early years, when he first inherited the shop, they were patient and offered their consistent business.

Changgu felt slightly abnormal, having such a fond attachment to a customer. The feeling made him so eager, going out of his way to just spill personal details about himself, to someone who hadn’t even made a first purchase. If anything, he might have wanted to fulfill whatever wish the boy asked, just to see him smile. It was more delightful than the flowers he worked so hard to present. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For Hyunggu, it felt safe to be around the older boy, feeling familiar in his presence. During random days, he’d pop in, normally after classes had ended, just to see the florist. With the free time he had, he’d requested to learn about the world of flowers and gardening, understanding the techniques taught by Changgu.

It wasn’t just the flowers he learned about. Over time, bits of personal information were exchanged between the two. Sometimes, they’d simply talk about their days or various topics that piqued their interest. Hyunggu learned that Changgu once ate a flower as a child, which his parents saw as a sign of his future profession. Changgu learned Hyunggu took part in busking with some of his friends. In an embarrassed laugh, Hyunggu made Changgu promise to never request to see a performance. 

With due time, they became familiar with one another, existing in the warmth the other cast. It was easy for their relationship to bloom into the next stage, where formalities became less and less known. Each time they met, their relationship was in constant development, slowly blooming into a beautiful flower. 

Changgu wanted to treasure this friendship, more than anything he previously had. The unknown feeling that built in his chest prompted him, wanting to know more about the boy. In small hopes, he hoped that he would come to understand those feelings as he spent time with him. 

Maybe Changgu wasn’t the best at expressing his gratitude, but part of him wished that Hyunggu felt the same way he did.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The moment comes when Changgu’s feelings are questioned. When Hyunggu requested a bouquet for an anniversary, a _special_ one, he involuntarily flinched at the idea. His response caused Hyunggu to pause in his explanation, who questioned the concern that caused the color in Changgu’s cheeks to pale. When he denied the opportunity to explain himself, he did his best instead to reassure the younger, who only took it with silence. From then on, his mind filled like static, unable to hear much else.

“Hyung? Did you hear that? Changgu?” His name being called brought the life back into words. 

“Yeah, I did. Sounds nice! I’m sure it’ll be appreciated.” He did his best to fixate on the context, filling in whatever words made sense. 

“I hope so.” Changgu felt his heart sink as he watched Hyunggu’s smile fade, the boy he infamously knew as sunshine. He tried his best to reassure the boy in whatever words possible, hoping to bring that smile back. Hyunggu only nodded, who ended up dismissing himself on the whim that classes were about to start.

Hyunggu was a terrible liar.

  
  
  
  
  


For the remainder of the week, Changgu felt on edge. Monday quickly passed, the day when Hyunggu first dropped the wish; by Thursday, Hyunggu approached the topic once more, exercising more caution than previous. Guilt formed in Changgu’s heart, blaming himself for Hyunggu’s caution. He tried to be in a better mindset for the boy’s sake, proposing the idea of a white and red rose bouquet, with the promise of having it by Friday afternoon. 

Procrastination was Changgu’s enemy that afternoon. The ache of wondering who the recipient would be made the florist sulk even more. Never in their conversations was a lover mentioned, but then again, they always tip-toed past that topic, only lightly touching on it. The doorbell sounded distasteful to Changgu that afternoon, only feeling the fear swell in his chest even more.

It was five-thirty when Hyunggu made it. Changgu did his best to hide his worries, trying to put on a mask that would reassure the boy, make it look like everything was okay. Words were exchanged, only filler words, nothing standing out to Changgu. Hyunggu had mentioned different things, none of which caught Changgu’s attention. He couldn’t even process the words clearly, only responding on low mumbles or broken phrases.

“You’re not even listening.” A blunt dagger to the conversation, Changgu realized, which only tore more at his aching heart.

“I’m sorry.” It was weak, but not pitiful. Those were the only excuses Changgu could blabber, which made him seem even more pathetic. Guiltily, he handed the bouquet to Hyunggu, who in turn exchanged the necessary bill. Once more did Hyunggu give his thanks before he left, the heavy atmosphere eating away at him. 

His back was to Changgu as he spoke, as he stood halfway out the door. “If something’s wrong, tell me. Please.” He couldn’t bear to face the man.

“Yeah.” Words uttered themselves. “Thanks.”

As he left, the chime following seemed to carry a weight of sorrow, rather than joy.

  
  
  
  
  


“I was wondering why you called me out.” The glass sat half empty, a little too early into the evening. Hongseok made a promise to take it slow on drinks, knowing Jinho would lecture him if he didn’t. “What’s on your mind?”

Changgu’s finger idly traced an outlined carving in the table. He shrugged. “I just needed a distraction.”

Hongseok resisted drinking from the glass once more, folding his hands in a tight clasp. “Something must be on your mind, since you called me all the way out here.”

“No, it’s not like that.” His reassurement was weak, full of holes Hongseok noticed. “I’m probably being dramatic like this.” 

“Yeah, you are. Just be honest with me.” Changgu winced at the blunt suggestion.

“Be serious, Hongseok. I didn’t even tell you what happened.” It was his last line of defense, a hasty phrase he hefted out with little regard. 

“Knowing you, it’s probably something romantic. Love, maybe? A new crush?” He was a little too straightforward for Changgu’s taste, but he couldn’t deny it. Love was Jinho’s department, not his friend’s, so he took what he could.

“Whatever. I think you’ve had too much to drink.” In defense, Hongseok raised both his hands, shifting away from the glass in front of him.

“Hey, I’m just telling it to you straight. Whether you take me seriously or not is your problem.” Hongseok was right, Changgu just hated to admit it. Whatever that feeling was, love, a crush, infatuation, it was something that ended up becoming a hindrance for the man. If he were honest with himself, it might have left by now.

“Don’t forget bro code,” Hongseok reminded as he took another sip, giving into the temptation. “You invited me, you pay.” Changgu rolled his eyes, feeling somewhat thankful for his friend. Or maybe it was annoyance.

After Hongseok caved into a few more drinks, Changgu had to set a limit. His friend would probably be scolded if he indulged any more than he had already. With a pout, Hongseok refused to leave for the night, instead insisting on visiting the park, the one they used to play at when they were children. Luckily, the location wasn’t far from the bar, the extra steps used to help the man sober up.

The sight of Hyunggu slouched against a bench made Changgu’s heart crumble. “Hyunggu?” The streetlights were dim, a faint light cast over the young figure. With a quick observation, Changgu discovered it was indeed Hyunggu. Another discovery he made was the bouquet, the one Changgu had wrapped that day, softly pressed between Hyunggu’s hands. 

“Hyung? Is that you?” His voice shook when he spoke, barely above a whisper. “What are you doing here?” Various thoughts clouded his mind before Changgu spoke. Why, why did he appear before him like that, when an entire evening was spent trying to drown him out?

“Drinking with a friend.” The friend in name waved in introduction. “He wanted to go to the park after drinking.”

“Ah.” In his seat, Hyunggu bowed politely in introduction. The silence of the situation reminded Changgu of the last awkward situation he had been in. Guilt slowly filled in the lines, forcing the small urge to speak.

“Why are you here? Did something happen?” His voice was only coated with concern, which Hyunggu lowered his head in response to. Whether it was because of shame, Changgu couldn’t tell.

“No, it’s nothing to worry about. It’s okay.” Being under the embarrassing gaze of both men made Hyunggu shift in his seat. As if ashamed, he tucked the bouquet to his side, away from their view.

Contemplation developed in Changgu’s mind, opting to walk past the boy. The situation was already addressed and there was nothing further to discuss; however, some part of him wanted to stay in the company of the boy, just like before. 

Fear roused in his chest as he spoke. “If it’s okay with you, do you want to come with us?” Part of him hoped that Hongseok was okay with the suggestion. Reassurement came in the form of a simple pat to the back. It was a tease.

“Actually, Changgu, I think I should be getting home now. It’s late, and I don’t want to worry Jinho.” Hongseok took off before Changgu could even kick him, which was most likely a good thing.

The silent message Hongseok left behind made Hyunggu giggle in his seat. Seeing Changgu’s friend abandon him so easily made it clear what was going on. “I guess I have no choice. Let’s go.”

To Changgu, the park was like a second home. At the small playground located there, he’d crossed paths with Hongseok, as a small child meeting his lifelong friend. With their newly founded friendship, they frequently visited the place, often swinging together in competition.

It was there that Changgu guided the boy to the swing set, which still stood in good condition. Unlike the quiet streets, the park was illuminated properly. Changgu immediately plopped into one of the seats, engraved with memories of his childhood. His feet pushed him off the ground, already beginning to swing at a consistent pace. To his side, Hyunggu sat idly with his feet flat on the ground, as he watched his friend swing to and fro. At his feet sat the delicate bouquet.

In that moment, there was no need to exchange words. The sound of chains rattling in the wind became a familiar noise to both men. As Changgu swung back and forth, various thoughts cluttered his mind. The breeze tickled his face as he swung in deep thought.

Hyunggu broke the silence first. “Do you guys come here often? It feels nice.” His hair slightly blew in the night breeze, which enchanted Changgu’s heart.

Changgu’s voice was low as he answered. “Not as much as we used to. Sometimes we visit the place on nights like these.” Slowly, his swing had begun to descend in motion as he continued conversation. 

“Ahh. I see.” The reply dragged itself out. “It’s nice. Maybe I’ll bring my friends here someday.” Changgu’s swing came to a stop, mimicking their conversation. In the quiet of the night, Changgu thought. He felt guilty, not being able to continue conversation like they used to, despite how easy it was to fall into the motions with Hyunggu, whether he cared to admit it or not. Now, their relationship felt unbalanced, with broken parts and torn patches. 

Changgu swallowed his fear. “I’m sorry. I’ve really been a jerk to you, haven’t I?” If he could do anything to restore their relationship to what it was, he would in a heartbeat.

“Yeah, you were the capital J in jerk.” Hyunggu huffed, lifting his head to stare at the sky above. “I don’t know, maybe it’s just me being dumb, but, I feel like we’re _close_ , close enough to tell teach other things.” His words broke off in meaning.

Changgu was quick to pick the pieces back up. “No, no, you’re totally right. I feel the same as you do.” He might regret what he was going to say. “I feel like we have something special, you know?” He really needed work on emphasizing his point.

“Special?” Changgu inched towards the opening it gave, ready to spell death if needed.

“Yeah. _Special_.” The words awkwardly spilled out.

“Get to the point. What do you mean, special?” Hyunggu was blunt, the bait that Changgu especially needed.

“Special, like, feelings special. Like a crush? Feelings. Mutual feelings.” He groaned, knowing he was just rambling. His cheeks felt so red in that moment, the embarrassment taking over him. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to say it, I just-”

“When you say it like that, yeah. I like you. Dumbass.” Changgu deserved to be called that. The dumbass mentioned buried his face in his hands, the embarrassment becoming too much for him.

“Are you sure?” He mumbled into his hands, not sure if anyone could hear that.

“Do you want me to spell it out? I like you. You like me too.” From his seat, Hyunggu couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. Changgu couldn’t see it, but the boy was rolling his eyes.

His hands removed themselves from his face. His expression was purely dumb-founded. “Are you kidding me? I… Oh my god. I am _so_ stupid.” Changgu was ready to run for the hills.

“Yes, you are. You win 10 points for being stupid and having the lamest confession ever,” Hyunggu commented playfully. He began to laugh, which sounded so tender, so full of life. It brought every sense back to Changgu. 

“Listen, I didn’t realize how stupid I was. I thought those (he pointed to the bouquet) were for an anniversary? You know!” He could retaliate all he wanted, but he just looked goofier by the second. Which made Hyunggu laugh, very hard. He clutched his sides as he giggled so cutely.

“You really are stupid,” he replied. His hands gripped his knees tightly as he continued laughing. It took him a moment, to breathe and everything, before he could respond seriously. 

“Today was my parents’ wedding anniversary. They got a divorce a few years ago, but it’s okay, it was for the better.” His words paused before he continued. “Normally, on their anniversary date, I like to give gifts to my mom, stuff that would make her smile. I decided on flowers this year, since she’s probably tired of all the perfume and soap I give her.” It was Changgu’s turn to laugh, understanding how _relatable_ Hyunggu’s statement was.

“If that’s the case, why did I see you out here tonight?” Curiosity still pressed in his mind.

“I would have, but I ended up missing the last bus stop that goes out to her place.” His eyes narrowed at Changgu. “A certain _someone_ made me feel all doom and gloom today, and I couldn’t bring myself to go see her.” He knew saying that would make Changgu feel guilty, so he followed with a reassuring smile. 

He needed to explain himself. “Sometimes, my emotions go a little crazy. I can’t help it.” He paused, exhaling deeply. Changgu was all ears. “That day, when I first met you, _that_ was a shitty day.” The memories flooded in. “But for some reason, when I entered your store, it felt peaceful. It was probably all the flowers, but, it felt relaxing to be there. I liked it a lot.” Now, Changgu was smiling so fondly at the story.

“Truth be told, the flowers you gifted me that day were actually for me. When you gave them to me, I couldn’t stop smiling. I tried my best to take care of them so they’d live longer, but,” he chuckled softly, “they ended up dying within a week. Still, whenever I thought of them, I thought of you as well. My heart wouldn’t stop feeling so happy. In a way, it felt like the wish I made happened to be granted by you.” His eyes gazed into Changgu’s own, emphasizing the sincerity behind his words.

“I was afraid and uncertain at first. I couldn’t tell if it was just me being happy or something more. I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to see you again. If I had the choice, I probably would’ve stuck by your side all day. But that’d be annoying.” Changgu shook his head at the remark.

Another laugh rose. “My feelings felt almost certain the day I mentioned the anniversary to you. It made my heart drop, seeing you so shocked and upset.” Changgu wondered, did he actually look upset? “In that moment, I felt guilty, like I had hurt you. I think I realized how I actually felt then.” Hyunggu’s hands cupped his cheeks, covering the blush that tainted them. “I sound like a sap, don’t I? But I can’t deny how happy you make me.”

With those words, any doubt Changgu had disappeared. He didn’t feel ashamed or scared to like Hyunggu, to have a mutual liking. If he could in that moment, he would have screamed to the stars about how happy he was. 

Tenderly, his hands reached over to clasp Hyunggu’s own. Their swings brushed against one another, chains nearly tangling. His face moved closer, pressing a quick kiss to the bridge of Hyunggu’s nose.

“Thank you for telling me. I can’t deny how happy you make me, too. You make me so, so happy.” Soft, tender words filled the night air.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hongseok’s fingers fumbled to type out a coherent sentence, deleting different words and phrases in haste. In his vision, the screen was nothing but a blurry haze. Drinks needed to be cut back on, he noted silently. 

**Hongseok**

8:55

Babeeee babyy i’m omw home now i hope you didn’t miss me too much~

  
  


**Changgu**

9:15

What the fuck

Needless to say, Hongseok received quite the earful from Jinho that night.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> based on that [2ggu](https://youtu.be/91Xh7cvwLXo) live


End file.
